


Paying The Debts

by Blue_Night



Series: Wraith Are Not Cute [2]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Culture, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Wraith, ropes, sex in the dirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first part, 'About Wraith And Teddybears' John had to agree to Todd's conditions.<br/>Now, he has to pay his debts.<br/>The first debt is to play 'catch me' with Todd on an unknown planet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe It Will Be Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710434) by [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth). 



> If Dulinneth hadn't let John call Todd 'teddybear' in chapter 8 of her fic 'Maybe It Will Be Alright', this series wouldn't exist...
> 
> Dear Dulinneth,  
> I have to thank you for your inspiration to this series and for your great job with the beta!  
> I really have fun with this and I hope that you will like it!

The Dart's storage released the human with a loud buzz on the stony ground of a plateau lying between several steep slopes of the unknown mountains.

John Sheppard stumbled, blinking against the dizziness. When his vision cleared, he looked up into the gray sky, shielding his eyes with his hand, searching for the Dart which had set him free. He heard the well-known buzzing becoming louder, unable to suppress the cold shiver running down his spine.

This buzzing always reminded him of a big swarm of angry hornets. He tilted his head to the nape of his neck, following the Dart with his eyes. It circled three times over the plateau, but suddenly it sped up and flew in the direction of the largest mountains, disappearing behind the top of one of the rocks, looking like a hunchbacked giant.

He grabbed his backpack and looked around, trying to orientate himself. He had to find a way downhill, to the big forest at the base of the mountains. Todd had let him take a look at the mountains and the forest from his Hive orbiting the unknown planet.

  
He looked up in the sky again and then, turned around. Judging by the sun blinking out of the gray clouds, the forest had to be to the west of his position and he carefully made his way through the stones and rocks spread on the plateau, remembering his earlier conversation he had had with Todd on the Hive – although – argument probably would have been the better description for their talk.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“Here?! You want to play 'catch me' on this planet?” John asked incredulously, staring angrily and confused at the inhospitable planet with its large mountains and dark jungle, steaming in the heat of the planet's very close sun. Large gray clouds piled up on the mountains and the jungle's trees swayed in the wind and rain purring down on the dark forest._

_Todd crossed his arms over his chest, eying him with obvious annoyance. “What did you think, Sheppard? That I would take you to a children's playground?” he growled in a dangerous voice._

_John helplessly shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know, I just thought you would perhaps choose a – friendlier – place,” he replied, still staring at the screen of the Hive showing the place where he had to spend the next few days, trying to run away from a well-trained and clearly very annoyed Wraith. For the Wraith, the next couple of days would be fun, for him they would be horrible, hot and exhausting, that was a given._

_“I'm not a teddybear, Sheppard,” hissed his mate and John flinched, because this was the reason for Todd's anger. John had talked his Wraith-mate into wearing a teddybear-costume at Renee's birthday and now, he would have to pay for it. For the costume and for the several times he had called Todd 'teddybear' when they had mated. He really hadn't wanted to hurt Todd, but now he realized that he had hurt him with his teasing more than he had thought._  
 _He shifted his weight, uncomfortably, avoiding Todd's glare. “I know that, Todd. I never considered you as a teddybear – not really,” he murmured._

_“You sure? I have to tell you that I'd gotten another impression.” His mate didn't seem to be calmed down by his assurance at all._

_Finally, John turned his head and looked his mate in the eyes. An angry Wraith was always a very intimidating sight for humans, even if the human was the Wraith's chosen consort. Most humans not knowing Wraith the way John or the inhabitants of Atlantis did considered them as monsters. But John knew for sure that his beautiful monster would never hurt him, no matter how angry Todd might be._  
 _He sighed and reached out, touching Todd's powerful arms that were still crossed over his chest with his hand._

_“I'm really sorry for hurting you Todd. Please, believe me that I never meant to hurt you with my stupid words. I never thought that you were a 'teddybear', a toy, weak or ridiculous or anything like that. It simply was a pet-name.”_

_Todd eyed him, suspiciously. “What is a pet-name?” he asked, cautiously, but sounding not as angry as he had before._

_“A human thing. Humans like to give their beloved ones cute names like 'sweetie', 'little one' or said 'teddybear'. I will never give you a pet-name again, I promise.” John tilted his head to the side and gave his mate a crooked grin._

_Todd frowned. “Like the names you give Renee? I thought that only human women would be called by 'pet-names',” he mused._

_John blushed. “Mostly, but humans use pet-names for all those who are important to them. For women, men, children, things – and for Wraith-mates, too, sometimes...” he murmured, sheepishly. “Have you never listened to Jennifer in the lab with Rodney? She normally calls him ‘hun.”_

_Todd narrowed his eyes, looking at him, intently, but then, the tension in his body eased. “So, I'm your 'beloved one', I guess?” he rumbled, almost mollified._

_“How can you doubt that?” pouted John, pursing his lips, trying to make Todd a bad conscience. When he noticed the dangerous glittering in his mate's eyes once more, he smiled, wrapping his arms around the ancient Wraith-Commander._

_“Does it really have to be this planet?” he inquired, gazing at Todd with pleading eyes._

_Todd grinned wolfishly at him, for one moment looking like the dangerous predator he actually was. “Just remember that you agreed to my conditions, Sheppard. You're a well-trained high-ranking officer of your Air Force. Don't try to fool me. I know that you're more than capable of standing a couple days in this place. You owe me!”_

_John's crooked grin deepened. He shrugged his shoulders and said nonchalantly. “Sorry, but I just had to try.”_

_Todd's own grin deepened as well, showing his sharp teeth._  
 _“I know, Sheppard.” He became serious, finally removing his arms from his chest, wrapping them around his consort._  
 _“I won't use telepathy, John, I promise you. Neither to locate you, nor to let you see things that won't be there. I would never do you any harm.” he assured him, gently._

_John leaned into the embrace, kissing him, longingly. “I know, Todd,” he simply said._  
 _“I'm sure these days will be fun for both of us.”_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Now, here he stood, on this plateau, being forced to run away from Todd for several days.

He had thought about making sure that Todd would find him, soon, but after thinking twice about that, he had decided not to do it. It would have been completely unfair to Todd if he were to act like this. He had promised and agreed to Todd's conditions and he knew how much it meant to his Wraith-mate to finally be able to run free with his Wraith-drives. Playing 'catch me' would satisfy his strong urge to hunt that he had suppressed for a while now, merely for his human consort's sake.

He wouldn't disappoint his beautiful monster. He would use all of his military abilities and skills to run away from him as long as possible. He nodded to himself and began to make his way single-mindedly downhill, covering his traces as if he was in real danger, fleeing from a hostile Wraith. Todd would have a hard time catching him, he would see to that.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John had spent hours climbing down the rocky and slippery mountainside where Todd had beamed him out of his Dart's storage. His shirt and BDU were soaked with sweat and he had to blink away the salty wetness dropping into his eyes, murmuring unpleasant things about grown up Wraith wanting to play 'catch me' or 'hide-and-seek' like little children.

His hands were slippery with sweat as well and he was in danger of falling down the mountain the entire time. He could have used his mountain-equipment, but he had decided against it. It would have left too many traces and he really wanted to make it as hard as possible for Todd to catch him.

Now, he lay in a hidden cave, resting for several hours, because darkness had fallen on the planet a few hours ago and it was too dangerous for him to climb downhill in the darkness. He didn't possess Todd's excellent night vision.

Apart from that, Todd had told him to do so. He knew that his human consort needed some rest and that he wasn't able to see as much as Wraith at night. He wanted to play with John, not to put him in real danger.

John knew that he could have made a campfire if he wanted, but it would be easy for Todd to smell it and to find the left-overs the next morning. Besides, it hadn't gotten much colder after the sunset and he didn't need a fire to warm himself. He tried to get some sleep, knowing very well that Todd wouldn't come to catch him the first night, but his thoughts were restless and kept him awake.

He really hadn't thought that Todd would be bothered as much as he had been by being called 'teddybear'. John had never considered his mate as cute, weak or even ridiculous.

But, he had to admit that he hadn't thought about Todd's reputation and what a pet-name like 'teddybear' would do to it. Todd was the leader of their alliance and the High Commander of several Hives and John had never wanted to put him to shame in front of his underlings.

He sighed, closing his eyes and yawning. It was much harder and sometimes really annoying to be the chosen consort of an ancient Wraith-Commander than he would have thought it possible. The last thing he thought about before sleep finally claimed him was the brief wish to lie on their bed in his mate's arms instead of lying alone on the hard floor of a hidden cave placed somewhere in the mountains of an inhospitable planet.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two days ago, John had eventually reached the base of the mountains. He had blisters on his feet and his hands, he stank and he was exhausted and tired. He was busy with chasing away hungry insects, similar to mosquitoes, that were trying to eat him all of the time and the heat in the jungle was hardly to bear, being much stronger than it had been in the mountains.

Now, he was trying to find fresh water. He knew that he had to make a campfire in order to cook it, because he wasn't so stupid as to drink water uncooked on an unknown planet. The fire would lead Todd to him, but he didn't care any longer. He knew that the Wraith had come closer during the last day, hovering around him somewhere hidden amongst the trees.  
John had spent two days climbing down the rocks, using only the nights to get some rest. Finally reaching the jungle had also meant that he had to adapt to the almost unbearable heat which had caused him to drink far more of his water supply than he had thought.

He also craved to take a bath or at least to have enough water for a cat's lick.  
He trudged through the muddy ground of the jungle, hoping that Todd would come to him, soon.

When he heard a sound coming from behind him, he turned around, startled.  
He could see a shadow rushing between the trees and began to run blindly, suddenly feeling real fear. He had wished Todd would come to him, but now, all he could do was run away from the predator who had been hunting him for four days now.  
Sweat dropped into his eyes, burning with the salt and his lungs were about to burst with the effort to get enough air.  
He didn't see the tree-trunk lying in front of him and stumbled over it. He cried out, noticing the inclination behind the large trunk. He tried to catch his fall, but he had had too much speed and his feet slipped over the muddy ground.

Instinctively he raised his arms to protect his head when he suddenly came to halt, stopped by a pair of strong arms that caught his fall in a way he had never been able to himself.

“Got you!” The hoarse, well-known multi-toned voice whispered into his ears before he was gently turned around and pulled into a tight embrace. John knew that he was dirty and sweaty, his smell certainly had to offend the Wraith's sensitive nose and nostrils, but he didn't care. His mate didn't seem to care, either. He bent his head down and kissed John, hard, demandingly and passionately.

John returned the kiss with the same ardor and longing, tugging desperately at the Wraith's clothes. He had no idea how Todd was able to stand the heat while dressed in his coat, but his only concern was to liberate his mate from the offending garment in order to feel his naked skin. Todd growled and pressed him down on the slippery muddy ground, rolling with the human over the mud, not caring about his long white mane that was covered with the mud after a few seconds. They kissed and groaned, stroking each other, viciously ripping each other's clothes off. Finally, they were naked and Todd covered John with his own body, settling his weight on his arms to let his human consort have enough space to breathe, moving his hips against John’s groin, watching him with his glittering cat's eyes.  
John looked back, knowing that Todd could see all of his arousal and longing in his hooded eyes.

His rock-hard aching cock, throbbing with need and slick with pre-come rubbed against Todd's aroused manhood with every move and he thrust his hips up faster and even harder against the strong muscles of Todd's abdomen to get more friction knowing he wouldn't last long. He groaned with the sensation, throwing his head back, feeling the pleasure building deep in his groin, unable to stop himself from coming. Everything inside him clenched and tightened and for one second, time stood still. Todd growled, bending his head down to his throat. He bit down as John arched wildly against him, sinking his teeth into John's vulnerable throat. John screamed out, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm, pumping his seed in hot wet streams between their sweat-slick bodies.  
Todd bit down harder, not far behind his human consort. His trembling body stilled for a short moment, before he released himself with one powerful thrust against John's still twitching cock.

Panting they lay there on the smooth ground, covered with mud and dirt from head to toe, grinning at each other, their teeth shining white in their almost black faces.

“Wow, what a final!” John eventually managed to gasp out. Todd pushed a strand of his wet muddy hair out of his face. “You were hard to catch, Sheppard.” he stated with hidden admiration in his sated voice.

“I hope so. I was told to be a well-trained, high-ranking officer of the Air Force.” he replied with a contented smile on his face.

“You're rather dirty, Sheppard,” Todd grinned at him. “You should think about taking a bath sometime.” he teased.

“Oh, I only wanted to be polite. I thought that it might offend you if I was clean when you are as dirty and muddy as you are.” John answered him.

Todd threw his head back and laughed. When he had caught his breath again, he smiled at him, tenderly. “You did a great job, Sheppard, you paid the first of your debts quite well.” he assured him. “Now, let's get up and take a bath. I know a place nearby. You don't have to worry, the water is clean, you can even drink it uncooked.”

He got up with his natural grace, unmoved by the mud covering his whole body. John took his hand and let himself be pulled on his own feet.

“Yes, taking a bath would be great.” he replied, gratefully. “Maybe, you're up for another round as well?”

Their laughter echoed through the trees as they made their way to the small lake Todd knew from his earlier visits.

John smiled, happy that he truly had embarked on that game. The last four days had been the most exhausting days of the past year, but it really had been worth it.  
He still had to pay two more debts. One of those debts would be very pleasurable for both of them. He would have to give his beautiful monster the best blow-job he had ever had. That would be easy for him to do. The last debt he had to pay would be a real experiment though. Spending three weeks on Todd's Hive.

But, somehow, he would be able to stand this, too. With his astonishing mate at his side, he could do everything, no matter what it was, he was sure about that.


	2. Three Weeks On A Hive: Punishment And Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John payed his first debt very well.  
> Now, he has to pay the second debt: spending three weeks on his mate's Hive. His mate is a very old Wraith-Commander, this could become really hard for John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has nothing to do with my Pegasus Alliance series, so I'm able to play with my favorite characters a little bit.  
> This is what comes out!
> 
> As always a million thanks to my wonderful beta Dulinneth for her great work!
> 
> Enjoy reading it!

 John looked at the young Wraith-officer who in turn was looking back at him. 

“You are what?” John asked incredulously. The young Wraith tilted his head to the side as if he didn't understand what the human staring angrily at him was asking.

“I'm your personal guide, Colonel Sheppard,” he replied with great sincerity. “The High Commander told me to make sure that your holiday on his Hive will be as comfortable and pleasant as possible, Colonel Sheppard. He will not have enough time to see to this personally. His duties as the leader of the alliance and as the Commander of such a large Hive will keep him busy during most of the day. So, he has chosen me to be your personal guide.”

John crossed his arms over his chest, staring as grim at the young blade with anger as much as he was able to. Unfortunately, the effect of his glare was disturbed by the fact that he had to tilt his head all the way back to look the young officer in the eyes due to the Wraith being much taller than he himself. 

“I. Don't. Need. A. Personal. Guide!” he growled, suddenly feeling completely ridiculous. “I don't need a babysitter!”

The young Wraith cocked his head to the other side and eyed the angry human in front of him with curiosity. “Excuse me, Colonel Sheppard, but, what do you mean by 'babysitter'?” he inquired, sounding rather confused.

John groaned, frustrated. He didn't know if the blade in front of him was fooling around with him or if he really was as naïve and dense as he seemed to be. “A babysitter is someone who takes care of little children when their parents are not around.” he mumbled, embarrassed and confused himself.

The blade bowed his head. “I'm sure that my Commander does not consider you as a child, Colonel Sheppard. He only wants to make sure that you will have a comfortable stay on board. Your well-being is very important to him.”

John drew in a deep breath and sighed. “Yes, I know that. What's your name, officer?”

“My name? You mean like Colonel Sheppard?” John bit his lower lip to suppress a very unpleasant comment about the mental abilities of this young officer.

“Yes, like John Sheppard,” he answered, stressing the word 'John' in a way that even this stupid Wraith would notice. The tall creature gazed down at him, blinking.

“You may call me Officer, Colonel Sheppard.” he said unmoved by the human's obvious annoyance. John put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips.

“I will call you 'Tommy'.” he stated with a slight malicious undertone in his voice. Todd wouldn't like it, he knew that quite well, but right now, he didn't care.

“Tommy? What does that mean, Colonel Sheppard?” The Wraith inquired, patiently.

John grinned at him. “It means 'little Tom',” he explained, waiting for the young blade's reaction. The reaction came immediately. The Wraith frowned and tilted his head to the other side again.

“You really think that I'm small, Colonel Sheppard?” he asked, his voice surprised, but still friendly.

John only shrugged. “The name suits you very well, Tommy.” he simply said. The Wraith mused about this statement for a moment.

“If you say so, Colonel Sheppard. Very well you may call me 'Tommy', then.” he answered after a minute.

John nodded, considering the furnishings of Todd's quarters. “Do I have to stay in my quarters most of the time?” he inquired, musing.

“Of course, not, Colonel Sheppard!” For the first time, the young Wraith's voice actually sounded indignant. “You can go wherever you want – except for the parts of the Hive that could be too dangerous for humans.” he added, unsure as he saw the glittering in the human's eyes.

“I'm sure that would be the interesting parts.” John murmured.

“Excuse me? I didn't hear you very well.” Tommy inquired, cocking his head to the left side again. John groaned inwardly. This Wraith seemed to be the most dim-witted Wraith he had ever met, except for the drones.

“Nothing important,” he assured him, trying to hide his impatience. He couldn't blame Tommy for that. He knew quite well that Todd had chosen this Wraith very carefully on purpose. It was his mate's revenge for being called 'teddybear' several times. “What have I to consider as the 'for a human too dangerous parts'?” he asked, watching Tommy intently. The Wraith smiled at him showing his sharp teeth.

“The part where the hyper-drive is settled, the part where the drones live, the part where the crewmen live, the part with the laboratories, the Dart-bay, the training-arena, the prison, the bridge if the Commander isn't there, the quarters of the worshipers...” his voice faltered as he noticed the Colonel's face, dark red with fury.

“You're joking, right?” John demanded with a dangerous undertone in his voice. Tommy made a very indignant face. “Of course not, Colonel Sheppard.”

“Where's your 'Commander' right now?” Tommy flinched. “He's on the bridge, but...”

He hurried to follow the fuming human rushing out of the quarters, heading to the bridge determinedly. “Colonel Sheppard, please, don't go there, not now!” he yelled after the human, trying to catch him before the young man could enter the bridge.

“Please, Colonel! You’ll put the whole Hive in danger, please, stop!” John finally heard the real fear in the young Wraith's voice and stopped just before he was close enough that the door to the bridge would open up.

“Why?” he simply asked. Tommy breathed hard. “There's another Hive near us. Its queen is speaking to the Commander right now. She's very... special... The Commander wants to negotiate with her. But, if she sees you storming onto the bridge and yelling at him, she...”

John nodded. “Understood.” He considered Tommy for a moment. He was still fuming, but, he knew it was not the right time now to have a fight with his lover.

“Show me the quarters of the worshipers.” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Tommy's eyes widened.

“But, Colonel, I told you that you're not allowed to go there...”

“I heard that. Now, show me.”

“But, the Commander will...” Tommy went silent again, because this time, John's glare at him wasn't disturbed by the height difference at all.

“I will go in Tommy, if you don't show me the quarters, now.” he said in a low, but very dangerous voice.

Tommy swallowed, audibly. “Of course, Colonel Sheppard. Please, follow me.” he murmured, turning around. John followed him with a grim smile on his face.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Hours later, John was still fuming. He paced up and down in his and Todd's quarters waiting for his not-teddybear to come to him. He was still exhausted from the five days Todd had forced him to stay on that hot and unpleasant planet. He had to admit that the fifth day had been much more pleasurable than the other four. They had spent the last day at the lake, bathing, sleeping and mating like rabbits. It seemed that the hunt had caused Todd to want him even more than he always did, because the Wraith had been almost insatiable. He had taken John again and again until John had lain there, unable to move anything but his little finger.

He had hoped that his stay on Todd's Hive for three weeks would be less exhausting, but he hadn't thought that he would be a prisoner on the Hive. He just couldn't stay in these quarter for three weeks, no way. It would drive him crazy, he knew that for sure.

He heard a sound coming from the door and turned around, grabbing the book he had brought with him. As Todd showed up in the doorway, John threw his book at him, grabbing his medical kit and throwing it as well.

He growled, looking around wildly, searching for the next thing he could throw at his mate.

“What is the meaning of this human?” Todd yelled at him, storming into the quarters. “How can you dare throw things at me on my Hive!”

Before John could grab his shoe to throw it at his angry Wraith-mate, Todd was at his side, taking his arms in a tight grip.

“Are you crazy?” he hissed in his ear. John tried to free his arm, staring at Todd with fury. If looks could kill, Todd had fallen to the ground dead, immediately.

“Me? You think that I'm crazy?” John snarled, incredulously. “I think that you are the one being crazy! How can you even think of locking me in these quarters for three weeks!”

“You're not a prisoner, Sheppard. You can go wherever you like!” Todd growled.

John laughed, but it was a bitter laugh. “Of course, I can! Except for the bridge, the Dart-bay, the part where the drones live, where the crewmen live, the training-arena and so on! That's most of the Hive!” he said, sarcastically. He freed his arm with a sudden move and took his shoe. The shoe hit Todd's cheek, before it fell to the ground with a loud 'plopp'. Todd stood completely still for a moment, just looking at John, impassively. Then, he said in a low, dangerous voice.

“I told you not to throw things at me on my Hive human.” John swallowed, taking a few steps back, until he felt the slight pulsing wall against his back.

Todd came to him, slowly, reminding John of the predator on the planet. But, this time, Todd was truly angry and not just playing the hunter. He swallowed again.

“What will you do now?” he asked, his voice cracking a little bit.

Todd grinned at him, showing him all of his sharp teeth. “I will bend you over my knees and give you a proper spanking until you remember who you are and more importantly, where you are, John Sheppard.”

John stared at him, shocked, his mouth hanging open. “You can't be serious! I'm not your slave!” he finally managed to scream.

Todd stopped, surprised and frowning. “Of course, you're not a slave, Sheppard. You're my consort. Do you really think that I would give a slave a spanking myself?” he asked, shaking his head of this clearly stupid statement from his lover. “Of course, I would order an underling to spank a slave!” He took a few steps in his direction again.

John tried to escape his lover coming to him, but this time, Todd didn't let himself be fooled again. He grabbed his angry consort and threw him with one single move onto the bed. Before John was able to get up, he was at his side, wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him over his knees.

John wriggled underneath his tight grip, desperately trying to get free. “Todd, no… you can't be serious! Don't you dare spank me, I’m warning you... hrmpf.” His voice was muffled with a pillow while Todd pulled his BDUs down to his knees with his other hand.

John flinched, as the Wraith's hand slapped his bare ass for the first time with a loud smacking noise.

“Todd, no! Don't do that!” he cried into the pillow, wriggling again.

“Stay still!” his angry Wraith-mate ordered, smacking his ass again. John hissed, annoyed and deeply embarrassed, flinching with every smack landing on his backside. It didn't hurt, at least not much. It was more his pride that was hurt by the smacking. He lay on Todd's strong knees, his face in the pillow while his mate spanked him properly. The most embarrassing thing of the whole spanking was the fact that it aroused him in a way he had never thought would be possible.

“Leave me alone, let me go! Todd! I hate you, you know that?” he yelled into the pillow, trying to get off the Wraith while his cock to his shame showed his interest in the spanking very clearly, twitching happily against Todd's strong muscled thigh.

Todd chuckled, rather pleased. “No, you don't John Sheppard,” he teased him, slapping him with his hand once more. John groaned, his cock hardening even more, the tip already leaking with pre-come. Todd gave him another smack on each cheek of his now red and hot ass, before he suddenly turned him around.

John's legs were trapped in his BDUs that were wrapped around his ankles and he wasn't able to slip out of Todd's reach fast enough. Todd took his hands pulling them over his head, tying them to the side of the head of the bed with some ropes.

John stared at Todd, his eyes wide, filled with both, fury and arousal. Todd grinned at him, ripping his BDUs from his ankles, spreading his thighs. Todd was still fully dressed as he coated his fingers with the lube he had brought with him in a small bottle, pushing one finger deep into John's trembling body. John groaned, his hips arching against Todd's finger almost against his will. His cock twitched, more pre-come dropping out of the slit on the tip as Todd pressed his finger into the sweet spot deep inside John's body. John groaned, being painfully hard and aroused. Todd added a second finger, stroking John's sensitive spot mercilessly, watching his reaction with glittering cat eyes. John wriggled, trying to get more friction. When Todd pulled his fingers out, John whimpered. Todd's predatory grin deepened. “If you ask me very nicely to take you then I will think about it.” he purred, sounding rather smug.

John stared at him, terrified. “You want me to beg? First, you spank me and now you order me to beg for you?” he cried out. “I really hate you, you know that?”

Todd laughed. “No, you don't hate me, Sheppard. You want me just the way I am. We're not in Atlantis, John. We're on my Hive. I'm a Wraith-Commander, not a teddybear! Ask me, nicely and you will get what you need.”

John swallowed. “This is your revenge for me calling you by a pet-name, I guess,” he said in a flat voice. Todd still watched him with that predatory look.

“No, John. No revenge. You agreed to my conditions. I always have to make compromises when I'm in Atlantis, which happens much more often than you being on my Hive if I'm allowed to remind you of that fact. I'm a Wraith-Commander and we're on my Hive. Learn to deal with that, Sheppard,” he answered.

John bit his lips, but then, the tension in his body eased. “Please, take me.” he whispered, hoarsely, his whole body craving to feel the Wraith deep inside him.

Todd shrugged out of his coat, opening his black trousers.

“Of course, Sheppard, since you have asked me so nicely.” he purred, burying himself to the hilt in John's shivering body with one powerful thrust. John cried out, throwing his head back, tugging at the ropes. Todd settled his weight on his arms placed on each side of John's head, slamming into his human consort with unrestrained passion.

“You're mine John Sheppard, only mine! No one else is allowed to touch you! Do you hear me?” he demanded, his voice rough with ardor, longing and possessiveness.

John groaned, his body shaking with the need to come. “Yes, I'm yours, only yours, my mate!” Todd avoided hitting his sweet spot on purpose, torturing John with his thrusts, arousing him without letting him reach his peak. “Todd, please, I can't take it any longer! Please, let me come!” John was far beyond caring if he was begging his mate to satisfy his need. “Todd, my mate, please, please, I need to come!” he whimpered.

Todd growled, contented and rather pleased to hear and feel his incredible human consort, the military leader of Atlantis, submitting to him unquestioningly and he shifted his weight, changing the angle of his thrusts. Now, he hit John's sensitive nub every time he slammed into him and John screamed with the sensation.

“Come for me, Sheppard, come for me now!” he demanded, hoarsely and John cried out one last time, as his body arched against the Wraith, spurting his release in hot streams all over his abdomen and chest, covering his sweat-soaked shirt with creamy white stripes.

Todd growled, stilling for a moment, before he shivered heavily through his own release, pumping his seed deep inside his consort's body with several powerful thrusts, groaning loudly.

When the last shiver of their shared pleasure finally faded, Todd dropped down beside him, breathing hard, tugging at the ropes, to free John's hands.

John wasn't able to do anything else than just curl up into Todd's arms, his eyelids sliding shut almost against his will.

Todd wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. The last thing he heard before the sleep of exhaustion and satisfaction claimed him was the contented purr of a deeply sated Wraith-Commander, sounding like the purr of the teddybear he had had when he had been a little child, holding it tight in his arms every night in his bed before he had fallen asleep. He had loved this teddybear almost as much as he now loved his Wraith-Commander.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever I wrote such a scene. I never thought about spanking before, but Dulinneth tempted me to do so.  
> Please, let me know if you liked it!


	3. Three Weeks On A Hive: Habits and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John really has a hard time paying debt number two: staying three weeks on Todd's Hive.  
> But if he is able to get through this three weeks with Todd without breaking up, their relationship surely will be much stronger than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some philosophical considerations at the beginning of this chapter. In most of the fics I read about the two guys, Todd is the only Wraith among humans somewhere on a planet or in Atlantis and he always has to make compromises and to behave as human as he's able to. I wanted to show the other side of their relationship, too and I can't do that in my Pegasus Alliance series. John has to come to terms with being in love with a Wraith and has to learn to deal with it. Plus, he has to learn that Todd is a leader like he himself, as well.
> 
> But, there will be fun and hot stuff, too.
> 
> I really hope you like it, please, let me know! Getting feedback is really important to me, so please, write comments or leave kudos!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you for your wonderful job again!

When John woke up again, he was a sticky and sour mess. He was still dressed in his crumpled shirt, soaked with sweat and the remains of his release, while his legs and lower region were still naked. He lay under a thin cover, which was now wrapped around his legs and he needed several tries to free himself from the cover, as dazed and disorientated as he was after he had been sound asleep for hours.

His backside was still sensitive from the spanking, his thighs slightly sore from Todd's trousers rubbing against his smooth skin during their mating and his pride was still deeply hurt. He craved to remove the crumbled shirt glued to his body and to take a long hot shower, but first, he had to be able to get up, which was much harder than he had thought. A low groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up, when he heard a chuckle beside him. Turning his head, he gazed at his smug mate reproachfully.

Todd sat next to him; his back leaned comfortably against the headboard of the bed, the book John had thrown after him in his lap. He watched John's tries to get up and find his composure again with obvious amusement.

“It seems that you’re enjoying yourself.” he growled at his rather pleased Wraith. Todd chuckled, again.

“You enjoyed yourself as well, Sheppard.” he stated, seeing through John's try to cover his embarrassment with annoyance. “I'm sure that you had one of the best orgasms you have ever had, yesterday.” John blushed, but decided it was better not reply to this statement. He really wasn't that good at lying and Todd would notice it if he tried to lie, because it had been one of the best orgasms in his entire life.

Instead, he tried to change the topic by looking at the book in Todd's lap.

“You're able to read English?” he asked and his surprise wasn't feigned. Todd considered him, indignantly.

“What did you think, Sheppard? I'm a ten thousand year old Wraith, both a scientist and a soldier. I've been able to read the Ancient language for thousands of years. Did you really believe that it would be difficult for me to learn to read your language?” he inquired. “I have had enough time for that over the past few years!” he really seemed to be offended.

John grinned at him, crookedly. “Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But, it's 'War and Peace', it's Tolstoi. That's really hard stuff to read.”

Todd snorted, unimpressed. “Indeed. While you're just using this book as a decoration for your bedside table, I am the one actually reading it.” Todd turned the book and let John have a look at the number of the page, which he had been reading, when John awoke.

John shrugged, sheepishly, as he noticed how much of the book Todd had already read.

“I was too busy with staying alive in Pegasus, fighting against life-sucking space vampires, replicators and other stuff.” he said trying to find an excuse. Todd snorted, once more.

“Of course. If you say so.” he answered, obviously not believing him.

John gazed at him, mistrustfully. “You couldn’t have read so much in just a couple of hours. Don't try to fool me.” he accused him, grinning, because he was sure that he had caught his mate lying.

Todd grinned back. “No, of course, I'm not able to read so fast. I started with the book in Atlantis, a few weeks ago. I do not need as much sleep as you and I have good night vision. Do you want me to retell you the pages I've read?”

John growled at him. “No, I'm sure that won't be necessary. I believe you.” he rumbled, annoyed. He shifted his weight and flinched, suppressing another groan.

Todd's grin deepened. “Is there something wrong with your wonderful backside, Sheppard?” he inquired, innocently.

“No, everything's fine,” John snapped back, leaning against the headboard of the bed next to Todd.

He turned his head and gazed at Todd, accusingly. “There are worshipers on your Hive, Todd.” he said, reproachfully. Todd looked back, his face impassive.

“I know,” he only replied, waiting for John to continue.

“I thought that we were allies. How can you have worshipers on your Hive, then?” John inquired, sounding hurt and confused.

Todd sighed. He laid his arm around John's shoulder, pulling him close to his strong body. “I never said that I didn’t have any worshipers on my Hive, John. In fact, you knew that my other Hives have worshipers on board. Why did you think that there wouldn't be worshipers on my flagship?”

John shrugged, helplessly. “I don't know. I just thought that you knew how much I loathe the thought, I guess.” he said, silently. He lowered his head, plucking at his sticky shirt.  
Todd kissed him gently on his temple.

“I know how you feel about worshipers and that you're loathing to it, John.” he said, quietly. “But, we have had worshipers for thousands of years in Pegasus, John. It belongs to our culture and it belongs to their culture as well. They have lived on our Hives for such a long time, they want to live on the Hives. The Hives are their homes as much as the Hives are the Wraith's homes. They do not know anything else. You came to Atlantis only a few years ago. Yes, you and your companions have changed quite a lot, since you have been here and I and my allied Hives know that this change is necessary for the whole galaxy. I appreciate that change; otherwise, you wouldn't be my chosen consort. But, you can't change everything, John. Plus, you have no right to come here and tell everybody that their way of living is completely wrong, just because you loathe it.  
They are worshipers, John, not slaves. I know that there are other Hives who treat their worshipers like slaves or prisoners. That will never happen on my Hives. I treat them well and see to their well-being. You have no right to tell me how to behave and what to do on my Hive, John. I don't do that to you when we're in Atlantis.”

John swallowed. Todd didn't sound angry, quite the opposite. He seemed to understand John's feeling better than John had thought possible. But, John could also hear that Todd wouldn't change his mind about the worshipers for him.

He sighed. He knew that his mate was right. Todd normally stayed with him in Atlantis. He had accepted being guarded at all times during the first days of their alliance. He had made compromises for his consort's sake. He had done what he could to make their relationship work. He had even hidden it for a long time, because he had known that John hadn't been ready to tell his friends about his relationship with a Wraith. John had done nothing. He always had had excuses when Todd had asked him to come to his Hive. He had expected Todd to behave like a human and Todd had done his best. Todd had worn a teddybear-costume at Renee's birthday to make their 'foster-daughter' happy. He had only attached three conditions to that:  
John would have to play 'catch me' with him, he would have to stay three weeks on his Hive and he would have to give him the best blow-job the Wraith had ever had.

John had paid his first debt, now it was about time to pay the second debt, as well. He would stay three weeks on Todd's Hive and he would do it to his mate's conditions. Todd was an ancient Wraith-Commander and he finally had to accept that.  
He lifted his head up and looked at Todd who was watching him, waiting patiently for him to come to terms with his feelings and make his decision.

John swallowed as he suddenly realized that they stood at a crossroads right now. If he really wasn't able to deal with the differences between them, he would have to break up with Todd. But, he didn't want that. He couldn't imagine his life without his beautiful monster any more.

He smiled at Todd, uncertainly, but also honestly. “I'm sorry, Todd.” he said, quietly.  
“I was wrong. Wrong and really stupid. I'm really sorry for that. I don't want to lose you and I promise you that I will accept you just the way you are, even if there will be things I don't like or understand. I only hope that you will have enough patience, because, sometimes, it will be hard for me.” he said, hoarsely.

Todd took a deep breath and John could see the relief replacing the impassive mask. Obviously, his mate had been as unsure as he himself, fearing that John would break up with him and leave him.

The Wraith pulled him closer and kissed his temple, again. “You're not stupid, John. You're just very young. Not to mention the short time you have been in Pegasus and the small amount of knowledge you have learned about the Wraith and our culture. I will always be patient. But, I had to make sure that you were able to accept what I am finally. I can make compromises. I have done so in the past and I will do so in the future. But I cannot change who I am. I'm not a cute pet and I'm not human, John.” John tugged at his head to kiss him.

“I know that,” he whispered, huskily. “What do you think about having some passionate make-up-sex?” Todd laughed at his lips, delightedly.

“It seems that we're on the same page again, Sheppard.” he answered, pressing his human consort on the mattress and kissing him in a way only an ancient Wraith-Commander could kiss.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

John looked at Tommy, his arms crossed over his chest, again. Tommy looked back. It seemed to be his destiny to stand somewhere on Todd's Hive and look at his 'personal guide' - meaning babysitter - that way. He had done that the previous day and he did so now. Todd had left him with Tommy when he had gone to the bridge after their wonderful make-up-sex. John still didn't know if Tommy was really that dense or if he just was acting as if the lights were just on but nobody was home.

“You don't have to follow me all day. Will you follow me to the 'little boy's room', too? Watch me there?” he inquired, becoming annoyed again, although he had made the promise to Todd to accept the rules on his Hive.

Tommy cocked his head from the left side to the right. “Excuse me, Colonel ,but what do you mean with 'little boy's room'? Our worshipers have children, but the young boys live with their parents, not in a room of their own. It would be too dangerous for them.”

John groaned inwardly. He wouldn't make it. Not three weeks. He rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I'm human.” he explained, stressing every word carefully. “I have to eat and to drink, because I'm not a life-sucking space vampire.” Tommy frowned as John said that, but, he listened without interrupting him, tilting his head to the left side again. “From time to time, I have to relieve myself to get rid of the things my body can't digest. Humans oftentimes uses paraphrases for using the toilet. Understood?”

Tommy hesitated, but then, he nodded, considering the human in front of him. “Do you need to use the 'little boy's room' now, Colonel Sheppard?” he inquired, uncertainly.

“No, Tommy. I only wanted to make sure that you won't follow me there, standing beside me and watching me.” John sighed. “Do you really have to follow me wherever I go? I have been on Hives more often than I ever wanted to be. I won't get lost, I promise you.”

Tommy made a face as if he was about to start crying. “But, my Commander told me to see to your well-being. I don't want to disappoint him. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, Colonel Sheppard. You're my Commander's chosen consort. You are very important to him. I won't disturb you. I will stay behind and make sure that you don't see me. But, please, Colonel Sheppard, let me do what my Commander ordered me to do.” the young blade almost begged.

John considered him for a while, still annoyed, but then, he began to laugh. “Okay, Tommy. I think I have to get used to you. You may be my guide for the next three weeks, then. I won't try to get rid of you, I promise you. But you have to do something for me, as well.”

“Of course, Colonel Sheppard. Whatever you order me to do.” the tall Wraith said eagerly, cocking his head to the side again.

John rolled his eyes for the second time in only few minutes. “Please, Tommy, let. it. be. You're driving me nuts with it!” he growled. If Tommy didn't stop tilting his head from one side to the other, he would have to roll his eyes very often. Maybe he would have a similar annoying habit like Tommy after the three weeks if he wasn't able to free the young blade from his horrible habit of cocking his head all of the time.

“What do you mean, Colonel Sheppard?” Tommy frowned, gazing down at him, blinking confused, starting to cock his head once more.

“Just stop it! Stop cocking your head from one side to the other! It's driving me mad!” John yelled and Tommy almost recoiled.

“Of course, Colonel Sheppard. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you.” he hurried to assure the angry human, lifting his chin up, trying to keep his head in balance.

John nodded, graciously. “Fine. If you won't do it again, I'm sure we will have a great time together. Let's go now. I promised the kids to teach them football yesterday. I always keep my promises.”

With that, he turned around, heading for the part where the worshipers lived, his 'personal guide', desperately trying to keep his head from tilting, in tow. He was very eager to learn about his Commander’s consort.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

When the first week was over, John had actually begun to consider his stay on Todd's Hive as a holiday. He had taught the worshiper's children football and he had used the time he spent with them to talk with them about their lives on board. He had been very carefully, listening to what they told him and to his surprise, he had found out, that Todd had been right.

The worshipers on his mate's Hive were happy and content with their lives and their state. Todd's Wraith treated them well and saw to their well-being. Some of the worshipers even had intimate contacts with Todd's officers, but none of them had been forced to do so. They all had been free to decide if they wanted to sleep with a Wraith or not. Todd also made sure that they spent enough time out of the Hive in the daylight of a planet and that they had a variety of food. John had realized that forcing them to live on a planet 'in freedom' of their own probably would end in a disaster, because they wouldn't be able live on their own and defend themselves.  
Without the safety of the Hive, they would be helpless against attacks of other hostile Wraith, humans or diseases. The worshipers wanted to live on the Hive among Wraith. John wasn't happy with the fact that they worshiped Wraith, considering them as 'gods', but he knew that he had no right to tell them that they were wrong.  
He knew enough soldiers were not able to live on their own without the strict rules of the military. It was the same here. The people living on board Hives, many of them in the third or fourth generation wanted, even needed to be ruled by 'their' Wraith.  
He had needed some time to come to terms with his discovery, but after the first week, he was able to admit it to his mate.

He lay in Todd's arms, his head on the Wraith's broadly built chest, tracing the tattoos on the smooth skin with his fingertips.

“You were right, Todd. I spent quite some time with the worshipers on your Hive. They actually want to live their lives this way.” he said, musing.

Todd gently stroked his hair. “Yes, I know that you have spent most of your time on board with them, John.”

John raised his head from Todd's chest. “Tommy told you, I guess.” He watched his mate, intently.

Todd slightly shook his head. “No, John. I didn't give him the order to spy on you. You're my consort. I trust you with my life. He's with you, because you're a fragile human and although you have spent much time on board Hives, it's still an unknown place for you that might be dangerous. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you John.” John smiled at him, tracing the tattoo at Todd's left eye with gentle fingers.

“Tommy said much the same.” he said, thoughtfully.

Todd chuckled. “He's very impressed by you. He admires you and tries hard to please you. There are only a few human beings able to impress a Wraith so deeply like you have, Sheppard.”

John grinned at him. “I hope that I'm able to impress you too, Commander,” he murmured, nibbling at Todd's lower lip. Todd purred, pulling John close.

“I'm sure you can. Just try it.” he replied, kneading his backside. John straddled him, impaling himself on the Wraith's rock-hard manhood. He was still wide enough from their earlier mating and he loved to take the lead sometimes. He could take control of the rhythm and the angle when he was on top and he loved riding his mate, enjoying the sight of his beautiful monster lying underneath him, trembling with passion.  
He bent down to kiss his mate again, caressing the smooth mouth with his tongue and inviting Todd's tongue to a playful duel, setting up a slow and steady pace.

Todd groaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips up, trying to get John to move faster.  
John laughed, breathlessly. “Oh no. This time, we'll do it my way.” he whispered at his lips, kissing him passionately, exploring the soft cavern of his mate's tempting mouth with his tongue again. “Give me your hands!” he ordered, when they parted, gasping for air.  
Todd hesitated just for one second, but then, he let John tie his hands with the ropes to the headboard of their bed. They both knew that Todd could get rid of them if he really wanted to, but tonight; he would let John be in control of their lovemaking.

John sat up and took his own aching cock in his hand, stroking it lazily with the same rhythm he moved up and down on Todd's throbbing member with, watching his mate watch him.  
Todd's breath faltered, his dilated eyes glued to the beautiful sight of his human lover jerking off while riding him. John moaned with the double sensation, forcing himself to keep his slow rhythm, determined to drive his Wraith crazy with need and desire. Normally, it was the other way around, Todd driving him mad, until he was a trembling boneless mess, begging him to let him come. This time, Todd would be the one to beg him, he would see to that.

He stilled for one moment and Todd groaned, frustrated, breathing hard with the effort not to thrust his hips up. He knew that John would stop immediately if he did so and he didn't want him to stop. “Sheppard, keep moving.” he gasped, knowing what his consort wanted from him. John laughed, moving again, caressing the leaking tip of his cock with his thumb. Todd shivered underneath him, tugging at the ropes, instinctively.

John stopped. “Be nice!” he ordered and Todd drew a shaky breath, keeping his hands still.

“John, move!” he ground out, half way out of his mind with desire and passion.  
John could feel his manhood getting harder deep inside his body, twitching with the need for release. He bent down, teasing his mate with light kisses.

“Say it and I will give you what you want.” he whispered into the Wraith's sensitive ear.

Todd groaned again, but he knew that he would have to say it if he wanted John to satisfy his need. He swallowed. “Sheppard, please, let me come.” he growled, trying to let it sound like an order. He knew that he had failed when John chuckled, pleased and contented.

“Of course, my beautiful mate. Since you have asked me so nicely...” he murmured into his ear and sat up again. This time, he moved fast and hard, impaling himself to the hilt with every move, stroking his cock in earnest now. Todd soon was a gasping and panting mess underneath him, shivering with arousal and the need to come. John watched him, knowing exactly when his beautiful mate reached the point of no return. Todd groaned loudly, arching his back, shuddering heavily through his forceful orgasm, pumping his seed deep inside John's body again and again. John bit his lip to suppress his own hoarse cry, stroking his aching rock-hard cock one last time, spilling his release in white streams all over Todd's pale-green skinned abdomen.  
Finally, he collapsed onto his panting Wraith-mate, trying to catch his own breath.  
When their racing heartbeat had slowed down again, he lifted his head up, smiling at Todd. “Did I impress you, Commander?”

Todd chuckled, tugging at the ropes, eventually freeing his hands. He wrapped his arms around John's sweaty body, turning him around until John lay underneath him.

“Indeed, Colonel Sheppard, you did.”


	4. Three Weeks On A Hive: Work And Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three weeks pass quickly and John actually has been able to enjoy his stay and consider it as holiday.  
> Now, it's time to try something new. Normally, Todd is the one seeing to him when they're in Atlantis and John has had a rough day.  
> What happens if Todd is the one having a rough day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to my great beta Dulinneth for her wonderful job again!
> 
> At the beginning, I wanted to write one chapter for every debt. But, I had so much fun writing about John's stay on Todd's Hive that I couldn't resist to stretch it a little bit. The fifth chapter will be the last of this fic.
> 
> Have fun reading it!

John sat on the stands in the training-arena watching his mate Commander Todd fight with his Master Trainer. His 'personal guide', the young blade Tommy, sat next to him, his eyes glued to his adored superior.

The second week had past very quickly and John had to admit that he was not looking forward to the end of his stay on Todd's Hive. If someone had told him before that he would actually consider three weeks on a Hive as holiday and enjoy his stay on a large and rather dark space vampire-spaceship, he would have laughed in their face. But, the last two weeks had been a holiday. The first real holiday he had had in years and after the first two days, which had been really hard and rough, he had enjoyed every minute of his stay on board.

He enjoyed not being in charge or having to keep his eyes on everything every minute of the day. He had actually been able to read the book he’d been trying to read for several years now: 'War and Peace' from Tolstoi. Todd had teased him that he was using this book only as a decoration for his bedside table, but he really had wanted to read it and had been trying to do so for months after they first arrived in Atlantis, when they had been stuck there for almost a year. He had given up his attempts, because he had been disturbed every single time he had taken the book in his hands. During the past two weeks, he had read almost half of the book. He had slept much more during the last few days than he had slept in the past few months while in Atlantis and he felt well rested and equably. On Todd's Hive, he could take his time with breakfast, lunch and dinner without having to gobble down his food and he could shower or take a bath without being called to a rescue mission not having the time to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

Not to mention the incredible sex he had had during these two weeks with his astonishing mate. A recently well-fed Wraith had an almost insatiable appetite for sex and a lot of stamina and John fell asleep every night deeply satisfied after hours filled with passionate sex with his beautiful monster.

He sighed, contentedly and happily, watching Todd whirling across the arena, absorbed in his training/fight with his Master Trainer. Tommy's concerned voice interrupted his admiration. “Is there something wrong, Colonel Sheppard?” Tommy inquired, starting to cock his head. The movement came to a sudden stop and John was sure that Tommy would have become red all over his face if Wraith actually had been able to blush. “I'm sorry, Colonel.” the young Wraith mumbled, carefully straightening his head again.

John smiled at him. It was an honest and true smile, not a mocking grin. “It's okay, Tommy. Just do what you have to do. In fact, I think that I will miss your habit when I'm back in Atlantis.” he said, friendly. Right at the beginning, he had hated that Todd had ordered him to accept the young blade as his 'personal guide', but now, he had gotten used to his 'shadow' and in the meantime, he had started to consider the young Wraith as a younger 'brother' and he really liked him.

The tall and slim creature hung its head. “I'm sorry, Colonel Sheppard. Please, believe me that I am really trying to stop it. But it's hard and it's only because I'm so tall and have to look down at everyone all of the time.” he murmured, guiltily and sheepishly.

John laid his hand on Tommy's arm and shook his head. “You don't have to apologize, Tommy. I was wrong and I'm really sorry for that. I know we had a rough start, but you did a great job and I will miss you when I'm back again.”

The tall Wraith raised his head, gazing at the human Colonel uncertainly. “Really? I know that I'm not as clever and skilled as my brothers, but I do my very best.”

John smiled at him, again. “I know Tommy. You have a lot of skills. Maybe not in close combat or in tactics, but I have watched you with the worshipers, especially the children. You are warmhearted and patient and the children love you. It's wonderful to see you play with them.” Tommy smiled back, shyly at first, but then, the uncertain smile changed to a happy beaming.

“Thank you, Colonel Sheppard. That means a lot to me.” he said relieved, sounding much more self-confident than John had ever heard him speak before.

They smiled at each other, but then, the Wraith became serious again. “You sighed, Colonel Sheppard. Is everything okay with you?” John nodded his head.

“Yes, everything's alright, Tommy. It was a contented sigh. I'm perfectly fine for the first time in months.”

“I'm glad to hear that, Colonel Sheppard.” Tommy replied with emphasis. They looked back at the two fighters and John enjoyed the beautiful sight of his mate whirling across the ring. The last days had been rough and exhausting even for a wellfed Wraith Commander. Todd had been busy with some important issues on one of his allied Hives. Three officers from this Hive had fed on the survivors of the hoffanian epidemic and had died agonizing deaths. Todd had stayed on the Hive the entire previous day.

Today though, the hyper-drive hadn't worked for hours and Todd had seen to that the whole morning. Not to mention that three days ago, Todd had negotiated with this 'special' queen and her Commander and although his mate hid it well, John had noticed the lines on his face and the tension in his shoulders, nevertheless.

John began to smile while he watched his mate fight. He had accepted the order not to go to the training-arena alone, but he had gladly accepted Todd's invitation to watch his training with the master. He turned to Tommy and considered him for a moment. “May I ask you a favor, Tommy? Your Commander has had some rough days and I want to do something special for him tonight. But I need your help for that.” Tommy nodded his head eagerly. He had gotten to know the human Colonel well enough during the last few days to be sure that John wouldn't do anything against his Commander's order.

“Of course Colonel Sheppard. Whatever you need to do so, I will see to.”

“Fine. But, please don't say anything to anybody else. I want to surprise him...”  
He leaned in and whispered something into the young blade's ear. Tommy's eyes widened and then, he began to grin. He nodded his head, chuckling.

“Yes, Colonel Sheppard. I will make sure that you have what you want before the Commander comes to you. That's a wonderful idea! I'm sure the Commander will be very pleased.” He chuckled again and tilted his head to look at the human sitting beside him.

John grinned back and then, they sat there, watching the two ancient Wraith-warriors fight, a human and a young Wraith who had become friends.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

John had prepared everything for the night. Now, he paced up and down in their quarters, too nervous to sit down. He really hoped that Todd would like his surprise.

The idea of the special 'gift' for his exhausted mate had come to his mind during the talk he had had with one of the worshipers two days ago.

The young man was one of the worshipers involved with a Wraith-officer. He had helped John with the children and would play football with them when John went back to Atlantis again. John had noticed the clothes the young man wore and finally had taken heart and asked the young man about his outfit. Thank God, the young man hadn't been offended and had told John what he wanted to know.

_“Korim, may I ask you, why you're wearing those clothes? Did the officer order you to do so?”_

_Korim smiled at John, friendly. “No, Colonel Sheppard, my master would never order me to wear this outfit. I wear it freely, because I want to please him. He treats me very kindly. In fact, we're waiting for his elder brother to take a mate, so we can mate, as well.”_

_John looked at him, surprised. “I see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's only that this dress reminds me of some kind of...” he didn't know how to continue and went silent._

_Korim smiled. “You mean it reminds you of some kind of sex-slave or something like that?” John nodded, blushing slightly.”You don't have to be embarrassed, Colonel Sheppard. You've only been in Pegasus for a short time! Do you know that the Wraith's skin is very hard to damage, except for few spots?” John nodded, looking at Korim, curiously._

_Korim continued. “Because of that, the skin is also not as sensitive to touches as human skin. This clothes increase the sensation and the friction during mating and it's very pleasurable for my master if I wear this outfit. My master has to see to several duties and I don't know when he will come to me. So I wear it, because I don't want to waste our precious time with dressing when he comes to me. There are several fastenings and I don't have to undress when we're together. It's pleasurable for me as well, not only because of the friction, but also because I know that it pleases my master so much. Apart from that, the garment is very soft against the skin and has a good climate.” He smiled as he noticed the interest John tried to hide. “If you want to pleasure the Commander with some of these clothes, it would be my pleasure to help you.” John blushed again, deeply and Korim reassuringly laid his hand on John's arm, briefly. “I won't tell anyone, I promise you, Colonel.” he said, seriously._

_John swallowed. “I have to think about it. Maybe.” Korim nodded his head._

_“Of course, Colonel Sheppard. Just take your time.”_

John walked to the other side of the room, considering his sight in the mirror hanging on the wall.

He wore tight black trousers with small nubs all over the legs. There were several fastenings to open the pants at his front, so he didn't need to remove the garment to use the toilet or when he wanted to have sex with his mate. Hesitantly, he turned around, looking at his backside. He could see his bare ass in the mirror, because the garment didn't cover it. There was a big hole and the cut of these incredible pants accentuated his ass very nicely. His inner thighs weren't covered either and wearing these sex pants had already aroused him more than he had thought would be possible.

His top was something between a waistcoat and a muscle-shirt, covered with nubs all over it like the trousers, leaving his nipples and upper abdomen free. John knew quite well, how fascinated Wraith were by those human features and he liked it when Todd played with them. His arms were naked except for two ribbons of the same garment, wrapped around his upper arms like bracelets. A third ribbon was wrapped around his forehead. The ribbons were adorned with some kind of glittering jewels.

He had decided not to wear the collar, because he was NO worshiper. But Tommy had brought him something else he wanted to use and he could feel himself blushing deeply with both, embarrassment and anticipation by the thought of using this 'equipment'. He had decided not to wear shoes and the slight pulsing of the Hive's floor stimulated his naked feet.

John turned around in time to see the door open and Todd come into their quarters. His mate was looking at his tablet, still busied with some issues of the hyper-drive. He waited patiently and a little bit uncertainly for his mate to notice him and react to the sight he would get.

Todd walked across the room, looking at the tablet, frowning, murmuring something unintelligible, while sounding angry. John swallowed and cleared his throat. Todd looked up, still frowning, annoyed by the interruption of his thoughts. John said nothing, just waited for his mate's reaction. The reaction came immediately. Todd stared at his human consort, with his mouth hanging open while the tablet slipped from his hand, falling down on the floor.

John stepped closer, smiling at his surprised mate. “It seems that you’ve had a very rough day, my mate. May I serve you?” He removed the heavy coat from Todd's shoulders, laying it carefully over the next chair. Todd just stood there, watching him with golden cat's eyes. “I made a bath for you, please come into the bathroom, Todd.”  
He took the Wraith's hand, guiding him to the door of the bathroom.

Todd hesitated, watching him, intently. “You're neither my slave, nor a worshiper, John. You don't have to do that.” he said, hoarsely, but John could hear the arousal in his mate's voice. He smiled at him, caressing his face with his hand.

“I know that, Todd. You're my beloved mate and you have had some very rough days recently. I really want to serve you and to pleasure you. I want to comfort you and make you feel better. Please, let me do this for you, Todd. You’ve done this oftentimes for me.”

Todd swallowed, audibly, stroking John's face with his thumb. John hadn't shaved, because he knew that Todd liked the sensation of his stubble against his own hairless, smooth skin. He had taken a bath earlier without using fragrant soap or after shave either. Wraith had a very sensitive sense of smell and John didn't want to cover his own special scent with some kind of synthetic fragrant. “You’re sure?” he asked and John nodded without hesitation.

“Yes, I'm sure.” He removed Todd's clothes and guided him to the tub. Todd gratefully let John take the lead, as his human consort served him, washing him gently and carefully. When John washed his hair, massaging his head, he closed his eyes, purring slightly. John washed the shampoo out of his hair and the soap from his body, taking the smooth towel and drying his mate's beautiful body with rapt devotion. The thought of what would happen after the bath sent shivers of anticipation and arousal down his spine.

He guided his mate into the bedroom, watching Todd's eyes widen with surprise as he noticed the special item lying on the bedside table. Todd stared at the thing for several seconds, before he looked at John again, his eyes dilated with arousal, his hands at his side clenching into fists and opening with the effort to hold himself back.

“You’re sure you really want this, Sheppard?” inquired his mate, his voice raw with desire and suppressed need. John nodded, looking him straight in the eye.

“Yes, I'm sure. I want it. I want you to tie me to our bed and spank me with the paddle. I know that you won't hurt me Todd. I trust you with my heart and my life.”

Todd pulled him close and kissed him, hard, demanding, desperately. John melted against him, giving himself to his mate, unquestioningly. Their tongues dueled for dominance and John let Todd take the lead, knowing so well that his mate needed to forget his duties as the Commander of several Hives, at least for a couple of hours.

Todd drew back from their kiss, shoving John onto the bed with a growl. John got on his knees, letting Todd tie his wrists with the ropes at the headboard of their large bed. He spread his legs, exposing his naked ass, waiting for the first smack. Todd stood at the edge of the bed, taking the paddle, considering it for a moment.

“You can always trust me, John. I will never hurt you.” John smiled at him, reassuringly. “I know my mate. Just do it.”

Todd growled again, John could see the visible sign of the Wraith's arousal standing proudly between his legs, twitching with anticipation. It aroused John incredulously that Todd was naked while he was dressed with this special garment. Korim had been right, it was soft against his skin and the cooler air on his exposed backside boosted the sensation. The first smack came and John flinched, groaning. He was rock-hard in his pants, his aching cock rubbing against the garment, eager to be freed from the pants pressing it in place. Todd smacked him again and John threw his head back, tugging instinctively at the ropes, moaning loudly, both with arousal and pain.

Todd now smacked him properly, setting a slow and steady pace and John was overwhelmed by the sight of his beautiful mate standing at the edge of the bed in all his naked glory, his wavy damp hair falling in thick tousled strands over his shoulders, eyes dilated with arousal and need, smacking him with elegant movements. Todd's hard length was already wet, pre-come dripping out of the slit. John could feel his throat become dry and he licked his lips, breathing hard. His backside was burning now, hot and dark-red from the spanking and John didn't know when he had been as aroused before as he was now. His throbbing member twitched helplessly in his pants and his mind was fogged with lust and desire.

“Take me, God take me, my mate, please!” he begged, unable to hold himself back any longer. He would do everything, no matter what it was, just to feel his mate deep inside his burning ass, taking him and filling him with his seed.

Todd growled, smacking him on each cheek of his backside one last time, grabbing the bottle with the lube. John's eyes were glued to the visible sign of his mate's unmistakable desire, the head glistening with the milky wetness of pre-come and slightly pulsing with the need for release. John swallowed against the dryness in his throat. “You don't have to prepare me; I did this before you came here. Just line yourself up and take me.” his order sounded pleading and needy, but he didn't care. Todd growled again, focused only on the red hot ass in front of him. He lined himself up with shaky hands and knelt behind his human consort. John screamed out as Todd buried his hard cock to the hilt inside him, stretching him wide and filling him to his entire core. “God! Take me!” he cried out again and Todd began to move, fast and hard, chasing desperately his release.

John braced his tied wrists against the headboard to stabilize, spreading his legs wider. Todd dug his fingers into his hips, slamming into his consort's willing body, sinking his teeth into his neck. John could hear his heavy breath in his ear, knowing that he wouldn't come this time. His mate was far too close, but it didn't matter. He knew that he would get what he needed, Todd always saw to his needs. This first time was meant only for his mate and John did his best to move his hips against Todd's desperate thrusts. Todd muffled his hoarse cry on John's smooth skin as he hit his peak with such force that his entire body was shaking. John screamed, too, the sensation of Todd's semen spurting in hot streams deep in his burning ass and his own aching cock straining and rubbing against the garment of his trousers becoming almost too much. The Wraith's ragged breathing puffed hot and damp air against the bite-mark on his neck and he struggled to stay on his knees because the Wraith's heavy weight almost crushed him, as he dropped against his back, a spent and boneless mess.

Just when John thought that he couldn't stand it any longer, Todd carefully pulled out, tugging at the ropes to free John's hands. John tried to suppress the painful groan escaping his lips as the blood rushed back into his hands before Todd took his fingers in his own, kneading them gently and John leaned against the broadly built chest, moving up and down under the still heavy breaths.

After a while, Todd turned him around and pressed his mouth on John's trembling lips, kissing him with such tenderness and love that he had to blink against the sudden wetness in his eyes. Todd kissed him senseless until John felt completely dizzy and dazed while the Wraith opened the fastenings of John's pants one-handed, liberating John's aching arousal from the garment. It sprang out of the black leather-like garment, growing to full length happily and eagerly.

Todd wrapped his feeding-hand around John's weeping cock, gliding with the slit of his feeding-organ over the wet tip, still kissing him and pressing him gently into the mattress. John moaned and panted, shivering with need and burning desire. His sensitive backside touched the cool sheets as Todd covered him with his own body and he cried out with pain and passion. He needed to come; he needed so desperately to come, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer.

Todd pushed into him again, stroking his throbbing manhood and John wrapped his legs around Todd's back, crossing his ankles over the Wraith's shoulder blades, knowing that the nubs on his trousers would rub against the Wraith's skin with every move. Todd settled his weight on his left arm and pushed into him with unrestrained passion and desire, watching his human consort intently. John looked back, let his mate see all of his own ardor, desire and love for his wonderful and incredible ancient Wraith-warrior. Todd reminded him of a beautiful and untamed big cat with his unreadable golden feline eyes, his white shimmering wavy mane, falling in wild tousled strands over his shoulders and the chiseled torso, black tattoos accentuating the pale-greened skin over strong muscles.

Todd let him see his emotions, his deep love for him, his tenderness, his passion and his possessiveness towards John. To know how much Todd, the ten thousand year old Wraith-Commander desired him, the young and fragile human man, aroused him incredulously. Todd wouldn't allow anyone else to touch him and John had to admit that he loved the Wraith's sense of possessiveness and protectiveness. It made him feel safe and special.

Todd slammed into him, claiming him with every passionate thrust and John arched his back, husky and strangled cries and groans escaping his lips he was unable to hold back. “I love you, Todd, God, I love you so!” he ground out and Todd growled, bending his head, kissing him hard and bruising, claiming his mouth with his tongue in the same way as he claimed his body with his manhood.

When he drew back from John's tingling lips, looking at his consort, he growled: “You're mine, John, only mine!” John arched his back again, the double sensation of Todd caressing his aching cock and hitting the sweet spot deep inside him finally becoming too much to bear.

“Yes, I'm yours, only yours! God, Todd, fill me – I can't... please, fill me!” he screamed out, spurting his exuberant release in creamy white streams all over Todd's feeding hand and his stomach. He shuddered in time to the jets he pumped into the stroking fingers again and again, until he dropped back, lying spent and exhausted on the damp mattress, a limp and boneless mess. Todd followed him over the edge after a second, going rigid over him, before he shivered heavily as his own forceful orgasm washed over him and he filled John with his semen, claiming him for a second time completely.

Then, they lay there for a long time, panting and gasping, unable to do anything else than hold each other tight and wait for their heartbeats to slow down, enjoying the warm afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

John lay on their bed, watching Todd sleep. Normally, it was the other way around.

Wraith needed much less sleep than humans, especially when they had fed recently like Todd had before he had taken John to the planet to play 'catch me' with him.

John knew that Todd spent much time at night watching him sleep, but he didn't mind. In fact, he felt safe and slept much better when Todd was around, although he considered being watched while sleeping as more intimate than having sex. But it was different with Todd. He had never felt the way he felt for Todd, before. He had never ever loved someone like he loved his beautiful monster, not his wife Nancy or anyone else.

Now, it was his turn and pleasure to watch the Wraith sleep. After their first two urgent couplings, they had spent hours kissing and caressing and Todd had been deeply fascinated and aroused by the clothes John had worn for him. In Atlantis, they had used toys and ribbons, but John had never even considered wearing an outfit like this and Todd had never asked him. The garment increased the sensation for both, the nubs on the trousers and waistcoat stimulating Todd's naked skin with every caress and move and John felt aroused and a little bit wicked and nasty, by wearing this sexy outfit, knowing that Todd couldn't take his eyes off him. John's exposed ass had been oversensitive from the spanking and Todd had taken his time kissing every place and spot of his naked backside, licking with his clever tongue over the sore skin until John was a panting wriggling mess underneath him. Todd had never given him a blowjob, although he enjoyed getting blowjobs very much, but he had brought him to a second orgasm by rimming his hole with his agile tongue and getting him off with his feeding-hand again. Todd loved the sensation of John's hard cock rubbing against his feeding-slit and the feeling of his human consort spilling his seed into the slit aroused him deeply. He had stroked his sensitive entrance with his tongue and lips until John had been crazy with lust and John had almost blacked out when he had been coming, screaming loud in ecstasy.

Later, the Wraith had taken him again, slowly and tenderly, knowing that he had to be careful with the fragile human in his arms. It had been soft and gentle, not as urgent, needy and passionate as the first couple of times, but John had enjoyed it nevertheless and the most wonderful thing had been the almost inaudible words Todd had whispered into his ear as he had come for the third time: “I love you, too, John.”

Todd had fallen asleep only a short time later, wrung out from their mating and the occurrences of the last three days. John was exhausted as well, but his burning ass kept him awake. John smiled, stroking Todd's face with gentle fingers. It didn't matter. It had been worth it. To know that he could comfort the ancient Wraith, make him forget his duties and his troubles for a couple of hours and let him rest with that was worth everything. He would make the suggestion to Todd to spend time together on Todd's Hive on a regular basis, maybe a few days every month. Atlantis would survive without him around for a couple of days. Todd needed him more. He needed to know that John accepted him the way he was – accepted, what he was – a life sucking-space vampire. Plus, he had found out that he needed it, as well. For most people, Wraith were only monsters. But he knew that Wraith were sensitive beings with feelings, who had desires and fears like every other living being had. He would never forget that and show Todd that he was able deal with the differences between them.

He smiled, his eyelids finally starting to drop. He snuggled close to his personal 'monster'. His monster would never ever hurt him or let anybody else hurt him. His 'monster' loved him as much as he loved Todd.

Now, John had to make sure that he would pay his third debt as well, in a way that Todd would never forget it.

He would find a way to give his mate the best blowjob he had ever had. John would see to that, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never even thought about writing such stuff, but I had been challenged and I have to admit that I had real fun.
> 
> I hope that I did it right and that you liked it! Please, let me know.


	5. The Third Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has paid two of his three debts. Now he has to pay the last debt. Will he really be able to give his Wraith-not-teddybear Todd the best blowjob his mate had ever had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the last chapter of this story. I had so much fun with my favorite couple, I loved to play with them in a way I had never thought I would be able to.  
> I will focus on my Pegasus Alliance now, but, there will be more stories about not-cute-Wraith, that's a given!
> 
> As always thanks to my incredible beta Dulinneth for the wonderful job again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

John looked up at his 'personal guide' Tommy, surprised. “Tommy, what's wrong?” he asked with concern in his voice. He knew Tommy as a patient and level-headed, friendly person and his behavior at the moment was totally uncommon. Tommy clenched his fists, searching for words. He opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to speak, although he tried very hard. Three weeks ago, John probably would have laughed because the sight reminded him of a fish, a big carp, as he stood there, but right now, he really didn't feel like laughing. Tommy was really upset and John was very worried.

“The Commander of this queen – he’s aboard our Hive again!” Tommy finally managed to say. “He has learned about you – being my Commander's consort! He's not pleased that the Commander has mated with a human.” he noticed the grim expression on John's face and hung his head. “I'm sorry, Colonel Sheppard, I didn't mean to offend you.” he murmured, unhappily.

John smiled at him, reassuringly. “You didn't, Tommy. The Commander is the one, not you.” Tommy returned the smile briefly, but soon, he became angry again.

“This Commander is so… so stupid, so...” he searched for the right words, torn between his wish to call the other Commander by abusive nicknames and his natural submission to high-ranking officers of his culture.

John nodded his head, laying his hand on Tommy's arm in a calming gesture. “I know Tommy, but you can do nothing against it. There will be always be narrow-minded people.”

Tommy swallowed; he gazed at John, uncertainly. “He wants to meet you to see 'if you're worthy enough to be the consort of such an eminent and high-ranking Commander'!” he stated annoyed, letting his voice sound how he thought the other Commander probably had sounded, indignant, arrogant and stupid.

John grinned. He really would miss Tommy when he was in Atlantis again. He would leave Todd's Hive in two days and he wasn't looking forward to it. Of course, he didn't want to spend his entire life on board, but he had enjoyed his holiday and most of all, his new closeness with his mate Todd. They had come to an understanding they hadn't had before. He would be happy to get back to Atlantis again, he knew that, but he also knew that he would only have a little time he could spend with Todd undisturbed.

Tommy let out a deep sigh. “I shall bring you to the Commander.” he stated and John nodded, getting to his feet. He had been playing with the worshiper's children and enjoyed the lazy 'morning', having nothing to do than to tell stories to the children listening to him with big eyes.  
He had never really thought about having children of his own, not during his marriage when he had been in danger because of his job the entire time and not during his first years in Atlantis without having a serious relationship. Of course, Todd and he himself couldn't have children on their own, but since they had 'adopted' Renee, he caught himself oftentimes musing about adopting a child with Todd.

He knew how stupid such thoughts were, he was the military leader of Atlantis and had to go on life-threatening missions oftentimes and Todd was a Wraith, a life-sucking space-vampire and not a teddybear, but he just couldn't help himself. He hadn't told Todd about his thoughts, but he had the suspicion that Todd already had picked up on them. Todd never read his thoughts without his permission, but he could pick up strong thoughts and wishes without effort.

The children protested as he stroked their heads saying goodbye and he took a little girl reminding him somehow of Renee in his arms. “I will come back in the afternoon, Lya, I promise.” he said sincerely when she pouted, stroking her face and smiling at her. Lya eyed him suspiciously, but then, she nodded.

“You always keep your promises, John.” she lisped. John nodded and kissed her forehead before he placed her on the floor again. He straightened and turned to Tommy who was waiting for him patiently, watching John's behavior towards the worshiper's children with goodwill and contentedness.

“Let's go, I don't want to let your Commander wait for me.” Tommy bowed his head with respect.

“Of course, Colonel Sheppard.” He let the human consort of his adored Commander pass and followed him with his head raised and the new self-confidence visible in his face the Colonel had given him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

John stood beside his very angry mate. Todd hid his annoyance very well, but John sensed it coming out in waves from his beautiful Wraith, nonetheless. He could smell it and he could feel it and he was glad that the anger wasn't aimed at him, but at the strange Commander instead.

Todd was all the ancient ten thousand year old experienced and intimidating Wraith-Commander, leader of an alliance of several Hives and Atlantis and the other Commander was obviously impressed, although he tried to hide it. In John's eyes, he failed at that, shifting his weight slightly from one foot to the other. Todd sat in the throne where normally the queen would be sitting if a queen was on board.  
The throne was placed on a rather high rostrum and it allowed Todd to sit without having to look up at the other tall Commander. John stood at the right side of the throne with his head raised and his face impassive.

At Todd's other side stood Tommy, proud like hell, making a grim face. John had to admire his posture; no one would think that Tommy was one of the younger officers who didn’t have any reputation, until now that is. Todd had decided to let him stay for his consort's sake, because John had gotten used to the young Wraith. Apart from that, Tommy adored and admired the human colonel as much as his Commander and would defend him like a lion; that was for sure. Behind the throne stood Todd's third in command, his face as impassive and arrogant as his superior's face. John didn't know him very well, but the broadly built Wraith had always been polite to him and treated him like an equal. John was sure that he would defend him, as well.

The Commander had brought his second in command with him, obviously hoping that it would impress Todd, which it didn't. The Commander's second was a rather small and slim creature, standing behind his superior with visible discomfort and his head lowered to the ground.

Todd sat in the throne with his legs slightly spread and his arms lying upon the armrests in a casual manner. “I don't understand your problem with me having a human consort, Commander.” Todd snarled coolly, staring the other Commander squarely in the eye without blinking.

The other Commander made a face as if he had smelled something retched. “Humans are weak and cowardly. They become sick and injured if you only touch them. My Queen and I agree to the necessity to ally with Atlantis, but there's no need to mate with one of the humans living there.”

Todd narrowed his eyes, John could feel Todd's anger and disgust emanating from him in a strong wave, but Todd's posture and behavior didn't change.

“Colonel Sheppard is the military leader of Atlantis. I'm sure you know him very well. He's neither weak, nor a coward. He's an equal in every possible way.”

The Commander looked at Todd and then to John, his eyes traveling over his body with obvious distaste. “How can a human be able to pleasure a Wraith?” he asked, ironically. It was obvious that he had never taken a human in his bed.

Todd stiffened, slightly, but before he could say anything, John raised his head slightly, considering the Commander mockingly. “It's obvious that you have never enjoyed the pleasures only a human can give a Wraith. I will show you what you have been missing until now.” he remarked, nonchalantly.

He turned around and knelt before his mate, looking up at him and locking their eyes. Todd gazed down at him and John could hear his voice in his head: 'You don't have to do this John. We will find another way to beat him.' John grinned at him.  
'I know, but I want to do this my mate. I will prove to him that he is wrong.'

Todd nodded slightly and John looked down and opened Todd's trousers, slowly and carefully. Todd watched him, his breaths becoming faster with anticipation.

John knew that the other Wraith in the room were watching him as well, but he didn't care.  
Normally, he wasn't into exhibitionism, but he would show the arrogant Commander what humans could do to pleasure a Wraith. He could feel the Commander and his second staring at his back and that only made him more determined to give his incredible and astonishing Wraith-mate the best blowjob he had ever had. He hadn't expected to pay his third debt in front of others, but he would do it, nonetheless. Plus, he would make sure that Todd would never forget this special blowjob.

He could see in the corner of his eye that Tommy didn't look at them, he stood at the other side of the throne in the same posture, staring grimly at the strange Commander and his second and he smiled briefly. He would really miss this uncommon and warmhearted young Wraith when he was back in Atlantis. He didn't know if Todd's third in command was looking at them, but from his position, standing behind the throne, he probably wouldn’t see much of what happened in front of him. The back of the throne was too high for that.

No one spoke, but he could hear the double ragged breathing coming from behind him and he smirked, before he focused on his mate again, forcing himself to forget anything else except for his mate sitting in the throne, waiting for him to begin paying his third debt.

John licked his lips, pulling Todd's manhood out of the trousers. Todd's impressing cock was already half hard, twitching in anticipation of what was coming. John knew that he was good giving a blowjob. He had increased his skills every time he had done this for his beautiful space-vampire. Todd loved it when John did this for him and John loved turning Todd into a boneless moaning mess with that.

He bent his head down and licked over the sensitive head of Todd's cock with his tongue. Todd suppressed a low moan as his cock sprang to full attention with this first caress, growing harder and bigger until Todd was fully aroused.

John took him slowly in his mouth, licking with his tongue along the shaft causing Todd to moan louder. He always needed some time to relax his throat enough to swallow Todd's cock completely. Todd knew that quite well and never pushed him. He always enjoyed the 'foreplay' as much as the 'real' blowjob.

John wrapped his fingers around the base of Todd's slightly pulsing cock, scratching the underside of his shaft gently with his nails and Todd shivered in his seat. John smirked contentedly around his mate's manhood, licking the tip with his tongue again, until the first drop of pre-come dropped out of the slit. He licked it up and took half of the impressing length into his mouth sucking and licking until Todd shuddered heavily, his cock hardening even more, throbbing with the need to come.

John eyed him as best as he could without having to move his head and was happy with what he saw. Todd had thrown his head back against the back of his throne, his mouth open, breathing heavily.

He could hear the harsh breathing of the other Commander, as well and he knew that the tall Wraith was aroused against his will.

He relaxed his throat as much as he could and swallowed more of his mate's weeping member. He hadn't been able to swallow him completely until today, but he was determined to do it now and he concentrated on his own breathing, swallowing more of Todd's cock with every move. He closed his eyes, focused only on giving his beloved mate as much pleasure and satisfaction as he could. Todd was still slightly connected with his mind and John felt the Wraith's lust and desire, sensing what pleasured him most as he moved his head up and down, pressing his lips firmly around the shaft and licking with his tongue over the smooth skin. He was painfully hard in his own BDUs and craved for release but it was not the right time. He would get his own pleasure later; Todd would see to that, John knew that for sure. He wanted to pay his third debt well and he could do it better when he concentrated on Todd's desire only.

The breathing behind him became more ragged as the Commander watched Todd, sensing that the Wraith on the throne was close. John increased his speed and pressure and Todd growled with need and arousal, coming closer to the edge with every move of John's talented mouth. John drew in a deep breath and swallowed all of Todd's impressing cock down his throat, moving his head faster and caressing the Wraith's balls with his fingers, scratching the skin with his nails as he had done earlier with his cock.

Todd let out one single hoarse cry as he reached the height of complete ecstasy and pleasure, desperately trying to stay in his seat. John could feel that Todd's mind was fogged and dizzy with pleasure and ecstasy, but the Wraith was still aware that he could hurt John seriously if he moved uncontrolled and he tried hard to keep his last piece of his self-control as his orgasm made him almost black out. He shuddered heavily in time to the jets of seed he pumped deep down John's throat and John swallowed and swallowed until he thought that he would choke the very next second.  
Then, it was over and Todd dropped back into his throne, struggling to regain his composure again for several seconds.

John carefully drew back, painfully aroused, his rock-hard cock aching and pressing against his pants, weeping and throbbing, his jaw sore and his lips and tongue numb. He felt slightly sick and he craved for his own release, knowing that he would have to wait until later, but it had been so worth it. He had felt his mate's satisfaction in his mind and he knew that it actually had been the best blowjob his beautiful space vampire had ever gotten. No Wraith would ever be able to do something like that for another Wraith.

Judging by the sounds coming from behind him, the other Commander knew that now as well. He stood up, covering Todd with his body until his mate had pulled himself together again and then, he slowly turned around.

The other Commander stood there, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, breathing hard, his dilated eyes staring hungrily at the human who had dared to challenge him and show him what he had been missing. John could see the hard and impressing bulge in his black trousers. He said nothing, just stared back, his chin lifted up, his eyes filled with pride. He was neither weak, nor a coward and now the Commander would know that he had been all wrong. In the meantime, Todd had dressed properly again and pulled himself together.

He stared at the other Commander without speaking and John realized that they were communicating telepathically. The topic of this conservation was clear: Todd told the other Wraith to stay away from John.

John went to the right side of the throne again, looking briefly in Tommy's direction. Tommy stood in the same posture as before, his breathing calm and slow. He watched the two strange Wraith with narrowed eyes and John felt warmth in his heart as he realized that Tommy would defend him with his own life to make sure that the queen's Commander wouldn't be able to do him any harm. Their eyes met briefly as Tommy felt John's glance and he smiled. It was only a slight tug of Tommy's lips, not visible for others, but John noticed it and smiled back.

Maybe, Todd would allow Tommy to come to Atlantis with him for some time. The young Wraith might not be a great warrior, but he surely had qualities they needed to make the alliance work.

He was one of the few Wraith who might be able to stay among humans without threatening them to death and he was talented with children. John knew for sure that Renee would love him and 'adopt' him as a brother.

A sound interrupted his thoughts. The other Commander growled something angrily before he bent his head in Todd's direction. John watched him turn on his heels with such force that his coat whirled around his legs. He waved at his second and stormed out of the throne room, becoming the image of offended indignation.

John considered his grinning mate with narrowed eyes. “What did you 'say' to him to make him that angry?” he asked, curiously.

Todd smirked, but John could see the annoyance behind the grim amusement. “He had truly believed that I would 'share' you with him or at least order one of the worshipers to come here and let him satisfy his needs.” snorted Todd, shaking his head. “It seems that he changed his mind about 'humans not being able to pleasure a Wraith' very quickly.”

John blinked, staring at Todd in disbelief. “You. Sharing. Me. With. Him.” He blinked again. “He was really that dense to ask you that question?” he asked, incredulously.

Wraith were extremely possessive beings. No Wraith with at least a little intelligence and sense of social standing would ever even think briefly about sharing his consort with another one.

Todd nodded his head. “Yes, he was that dense. It seems that watching your performance put him into a very desperate state of need and let him lose all his composure.”

John grinned at him. “If my memory works fine, he was not the only one losing his composure...” Todd growled and got up to his feet with one single elegant move. He grabbed his smug consort, throwing him over his shoulder. He held him tight with his arm wrapped firmly around John's waist, unmoved by John's wriggling and loud protest. He turned to his third in command and Tommy, both standing with the same posture, looking straight forward with impassive masks on their faces and said to them: “I have to see to some important matters, especially putting cheeky human consorts into their places. Both of you will see to things on the bridge.”

“Of course, Commander.” they said in unison, Tommy with obvious pride in his voice. John beat his fists against Todd's back. “Put me down, Todd! I want to walk on my own two feet. Let me down! No! Don't you dare carry me like a wet sack over your shoulder through the Hive! Todd!” Tommy and Todd's third in command watched their Commander walk to the door with his complaining consort over his shoulder until he finally disappeared with his precious cargo into the corridor. John's cries were audible a while longer.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

John lay naked on their bed, moaning and panting. Todd teased him with light kisses and caresses all over his body and John knew that he would be begging and pleading, soon. Todd had reached true mastery in arousing him until he was completely out of his mind with need and desire without allowing him to come. His poor cock had been hard and aching for what felt like hours and he really needed to come.

Todd had carried him over his shoulder into their quarters and thrown him onto their bed. He had undressed him, all the while telling him what he would do with cheeky and smug human consorts. He had promised him that he would torture him with pleasure until John would beg him for release. Todd always kept his promises. Right now, he was busy with dragging his tongue over John's sensitive nipples until John wanted to crawl out of his skin. He gasped for air, pulling desperately at Todd's hair.

“Todd, please!” he whimpered.

“Please - what, John?” Todd murmured around his right nipple, biting slightly. John arched his back.

“Please, I want you inside me! I need you inside me!” John cried out.

“I know, Sheppard,” Todd replied, unimpressed, sucking at his left nipple.

“Todd, my mate, please, I'm sorry for teasing you! I'm sorry for giving you a blowjob in front of this... hrmpf...” His tries to apologize were silenced by Todd's hungry lips. Todd kissed him, until he was dizzy with the need for air and the need to feel his Wraith deep inside his body to the hilt.

“Don't apologize, John!” Todd said in a rough voice full of emotions as he finally drew back from John's tingling lips. “You never have to apologize for being yourself.” Todd looked at him, his eyes full of tenderness and love. “You paid your third debt very well, John. You have paid all your debts so well.”

John moaned as he suddenly felt Todd's finger pushing into him. Todd smiled at him, adding a second finger. John craved so badly for Todd to take him that it didn't take long until John was ready and Todd pulled his fingers out, lining himself up. He covered John with his body, taking him with one deep thrust.  
John arched his back, screaming with relief and desire. “God, yes, deeper. I need you, I need to feel you deeper!” he whimpered, crazy with lust and ardor.

Todd began to move, wrapping his feeding hand around John's weeping and aching cock. John screamed again, thrusting his hips up, desperately. He braced his feet against the mattress, spreading his legs as wide as he could and moved his hips with unrestrained passion. He threw his head back and cried with every thrust, completely absorbed in his need for release, blind and deaf to anything else other than the lust their mating sent through his whole body. Shivers ran down his spine and the tension became almost unbearable. Todd growled and changed his angle, hitting John's sweet spot now with every thrust.

John knew that his mate was watching him, but he kept his eyes closed, focusing only on the pleasure building in his groin.  
He was so close and then his sweaty body went rigid, arching wildly as his orgasm let him explode with white pleasure. He burst into a million pieces and opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He shuddered through his release, spurting creamy white stripes all over Todd's tender fingers. Todd stroked him through his climax, milking the very last drop from him until John fell back, limp, boneless, almost unconscious, completely spent and wrung out.

John was vaguely aware of his mate following him over the edge, filling him with his seed, before he fell asleep in the Wraith's arms, too exhausted to care about the mess they had made. There was a soft kiss on his forehead and the sated purr of a satisfied ancient Wraith-Commander lulled him into sleep, reminding him of his beloved teddybear yet again. John smiled and relaxed. Wraith and teddybears sometimes had much more in common than Todd wanted to admit.

 

_Epilogue:_

The Dart's storage released the human on the largest pier of Atlantis near the entrance to the city. John looked up; watching the Dart circle over the Ancient's city three times, before it finally disappeared into the cloudy blue sky. He smiled melancholy. The three weeks were over and he had paid all his debts. Todd would follow him to Atlantis shortly, but he had to see to some things on his Hive first and John knew that he would also need to feed again, soon. Todd always tried to feed when John was not with him. They had said goodbye on his Hive in the intimacy of their quarters and Todd had promised to bring Tommy with him when he came back to Atlantis.

John turned around and made his way to the entrance to the city. His holiday was over and he would be the military leader of Atlantis once again, soon. But Todd and he himself had come to a better understanding during the three weeks on his mate's Hive.

They had proved that Wraith and humans were able to live together, were able to love each other. There would be more couples like Todd and he himself, soon, John was sure about that. They would give Pegasus the hope for a better future, hope for peace.

John took his backpack and opened the door to the city, smiling. He had had to go to another galaxy to find his real home, but finally, he had found it. His real home and his real love: his incredible Wraith-life-sucking-space-vampire-not-teddybear, Todd.

 

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something new and uncommon with this fic. I never thought about spanking and I never thought about sex in public before. But, the circumstances for the third debt had to be special and I think I found a good compromise with that. It's not too public with only four and Tommy not really watching them, but it's not private, either.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, please give me feedback and let me know. It would be great to know if I did it right!


End file.
